1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a text storage and search system. More particularly, the invention concerns the storage of text in a virtual table, employing a novel arrangement to facilitate expedited searching. Other aspects of the invention include related methods, apparatuses, logic circuitry, computer program products, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's digital age, digitally stored data is ubiquitous. Digital data is stored in volatile and nonvolatile devices such as hard drives, memory sticks, floppy diskettes, integrated circuits, magnetic tape, optical discs, and many more.
With the widespread popularity of handheld devices, it is also become increasingly important to store data in a compact format. Due to continuing arrival of technical advances, the physical devices themselves shrink in size from year to year. And, aside from the design of the physical device, there has been a steady stream of software algorithms providing various types of data compression. Even in applications where size is not crucial, data compression still provides a benefit because the same size storage device can accommodate more data.
Hand-in-hand with storage size, consumers demand maximum storage speed. Consequently, data storage devices have seen regular advances in their speed of operation. And, aside from the design of the physical device, there have been numerous software algorithms that seek to more efficiently locate stored data, and to store the data in a way that is conductive to quicker searches and retrieval.
Still, consumers' hunger is insatiable, demanding faster and more compact digital data storage than the last. Despite significant advances in the past, and widespread commercial success of certain products, there is a continual search to improve the size and speed of digital data storage. In this respect, it seems that new problems always present themselves, and known digital data storage technology is never completely adequate for all consumers' needs.